A Fairy Tail Christmas
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: It's Christmas at the Fair Tail Guild! Everyone is in the Christmas spirit, but Gray was worried about his final present for the special woman in his life. Little did he know, his plan would change everything for them! One-shot. (Gray/Erza Pairing)


**This was a request from one of my lovely readers! Janell, I hope you enjoy this! Here is a little Christmas and Gray/Erza love one shot!**

* * *

Sparkling, white snow glimmered on the roof tops of Magnolia. Wreaths lined the doors of many houses and lamps. Yep! It was that time of year again – Christmas! To some Christmas was the bane of their existence, but to the Fairy Tail Guild, Christmas was a time of celebration and being thankful for one another.

Everyone pitched in no matter how small their contribution was! Laxus lined the guild with lightning lights – that were safe for everyone this time! Asuka, Wendy, and a few others hung ornaments on the trees. Natsu was the designated sampler for Mirajane's holiday concoctions. So far, the guild was filed with gingerbread houses, chocolate yule log, large, green rice krispy treat treats with sprinkles, spiced mead, and eggnog. Levy and Lucy read to the younger children while Freed and Reedus used their magic to make the stories come to life. To many people's dismay, a Santa version of Gajeel serenaded the crowd with classic Christmas songs while the exceeds were his little elves handing out gifts. But while many people were busy, one person seemed to be lacking a little holiday cheer.

Gray sat in the far corner as he stared out the frosty window. He bought a gift for all his friends, except for the one special lady in his life. Many people expected him to declare his love for Juvia this Christmas, but what they didn't know was that she was extremely happy with Lamia Scale's own ice prince. This Christmas, Gray was determined to make his feels know for Erza! She was like a beautiful, warrior goddess with a heart of pure gold and a penchant for strawberry cakes.

"That's it!" Suddenly, the idea came to him! He'd make Erza the best strawberry cake of her life! Then he would sweep Erza off her feet and take her to his humble abode. "She'll never know what hit her." Gray said with a brilliant smile on his face.

Scrabbling to his feet, Gray made his way to find Mirajane in the kitchen. "I need your help." He told her.

Mirajane smiled at him with a devilish look in her. "It's about damn time, Gray." She told him as she started to grab bowls.

Shock was written all across his face. "You knew?"

"Yep. You can't hide your feelings from me! I'm the guild matchmaker after all!" She replied with an evil laugh. "Now, let's make this cake so you can go get your lady!"

How Mirajane knew what his plan was, he didn't know. All the knew was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her assistance was going to be vital if he wanted to impress Erza.

Gray took care following all of Mirajane's instructions carefully from folding in the eggs to the speed of making the whip cream. Then Mira took out the largest, brightest strawberry known to man. His mouth watered at the sight of it.

"You are a miracle worker, Mira!" Gray exclaimed happily as he cut up most of the strawberry and snuck himself a quick taste.

Once the cake was in the oven, Mirajane's grill secession began. "Now, tell me your plan for all this!" She commanded.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gray had the cake iced and decorated the top with strawberries. He gently packaged the cake with a big red bow in an ice box to keep the cake fresh. Now, all he had to do was lure Erza in.

After searching the guild hall for her prey, Grey finally saw Erza, Cana, and Wendy as they created a Christmas fashion show for the kids. They were having a blast watching Erza requip while Cana and Wendy changed normally. It didn't matter to the children though. They were having the time of their lives watching a few of their idols stroll down the homemade catwalk.

Once the show ended, Cana walked over to Gray as she wore a smirk. "You should talk to her." She told him. "Actually, now that I think about it, why don't I help you?"

Before the words finished leaving her lips, Cana changed Erza into a card and gave her to Gray. "She's going to kill you later." Gray muttered.

"If you do things right, she'll be too focused on you to even worry about me." Cana replied with an amused look in her dark brown eyes. Gray knew damn well what she was hinting at. "Just blow on the card with your magic and she will return to normal."

"Let's just hope this works…" He muttered as he took the Erza card from Cana. "Thank you for the help… even if it does get me killed later!"

"No problem!" Cana replied as she gave him an affectionate slug on the shoulder. "Now, it's time for a drink!"

Gray walked back to his place with Erza carefully concealed in his pocket to keep her warm. As soon as he arrived, Gray sought out the sparkling cider – strawberry flavored of course – and he placed his ice present with the strawberry cake near his Christmas tree. Mistletoe hung in the doorway while his whole apartment was cleaned for a change. Christmas decorations covered the entire room. Now, this was a place fit for his warrior queen.

With a shaky breath, he blew a light breeze of frosty air on to the card and set it on the floor under the mistletoe. Erza popped out of the card in a beautiful, strappy red dress. She looked at Gray with her big, chocolate eyes. "Gray, what's going on? Why are we at your place?" She asked him.

"Erza…uhm… the things is," He looked around as the nervousness took hold of him. This was Erza for crying out loud! He could do this! "Erza, I wanted to make this year special for you so I planned a little surprise for you." He stated.

"Oh?" She asked as her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "But what's this, Gray?" Erza asked as she point to the mistletoe that they were standing under.

It was now or never thought! Gray wrapped her up in his arms kissing her with such passion to convey his feelings. Electricity filled their veins as he deepened the kiss. Erza let out a throaty moan as he pushed her up against the wall. Their hands explored each other until finally they came up for air.

"It's about damn time!" She told Gray as he led her over to the couch. The poor boy was the color of Erza's hair, but both of them were thrilled.

Gray picked up Ezra's special present. "This is for you!" He handed it to her. The high, girlish squeal and drool told him all that he needed to know. Erza loved her present!

Somehow, she magically pulled a fork from thin air as she started to dig into the cake. Erza was overwhelmed by the love and the strawberries filled her cake. Gray put so much effort into this day making it special that she decided to return the favor.

Smiling, she leaned over offering him a bit of her beloved cake – a thing that she did not do lightly. He took a small nibble savoring the flavor. He did a damn fine job, expect taking a large bite like Erza wanted him to.

So, she decided to help him. "Oh, Gray! You have something right here!" She told him as she smeared whip cream on to the side of his mouth. Gray went to wipe it off his face, but her lips stopped him as she gathered the whip cream with her tongue.

"Erza, what are you doing?" He asked as she kissed him.

"I think it's time we finish celebrating, don't you?" Erza told him as she tackled him to the couch.

The two mages celebrated their best Christmas together. For what was better than the gift of love?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
